The Ultimate Alpha
by Sam Jay Smith
Summary: I suck at these ... Scarett isn't your typical teenage girl. Scarett isn't human. Can Scott and Stiles help her and help themselves ?
1. Normalcy

Takes place after season 2. I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading.

* * *

She waited crying in her black range rover waiting for the tears to stop so she could continue driving to the place marked on the map. She looked over to her left. In her passenger's seat sat the documents her father told her not to open until she reached California. She couldn't believe she had lost both her parents. She had no one left but her Uncle Ian. The Uncle she was to wait for. The instructions in the letters her father wrote to her explained she was to wait out in a small town in California. She was to blend in and be normal.

Scarlett folded the letter and put it in her back jeans pocket. "Just be normal." She said aloud to herself.

Reading the map but also paying attention to the road she came up to a Welcome sign. The sign read welcome to Beacon Hills. "Beacon Hills?" she whispered. "What's in Beacon Hills?" She asked herself. Scarlett continued to drive and thought to herself what she imagined California would look like. All she came up with was palm trees and pools. This small town was so different from the rest of California.

Yeah it was warm and sunny but driving through the town it felt dark and gloomy. There were trees but not palm trees. She drove deeper into town and she felt lost and alone but she wanted to find this place before night fall. She was having trouble reading the map with the address marked of her new house, her new home. She couldn't read her father's handwriting. She guessed the last number and ended up being neighbors with people who had a green door.

She pulled up to her new home and let of a breath. She parked the car and got out. The house was beautiful no doubt but it would be empty. The house was big and looked like the other homes on the street. "This is too big." She said opening the front door with the shiny new key. She began to cry again the thought of being alone over whelmed her. She walked up the stairs and pass the room that would be the master and selected the one next to it.

It was a nice room filled with furniture like the rest of the house. It wasn't anything like her old purple room in Texas. No memories, no life, and no family. Scarlett left the new Gray room to get her things from the car. It was a nice warm summer day, people where jogging and walking dogs. They seemed happy with their lives here. She thought, I wonder if I'll ever be happy again as she got her things from the car and bought them to her room.

"I can't do this." Scarlett whispered and pulled out her phone and searched for the nearest animal adoption center. She found an animal clinic that offered adoption's right in Beacon Hills. It wasn't far from her house either. Scarlett headed down stairs back to her car and drove to the clinic.


	2. Fresh Faces

I hope you all are enjoying this. Happy Reading

* * *

Scarlett parked in the parking space closest to the door. The animal clinic was smaller than she thought it would be, being the only one in the town. As she got of the car she became nervous. She never had a dog before or knew what kind she wanted. She knew there were didn't breeds of dogs along with different sizes. She had no idea if she wanted a small dog or a big one. She just wanted the company of the dog she thought as she opened the door and walked in. No one was at the front desk but she could hear voices in the far room.

"Excuse me." She said politely.

A brown skin man came to the front desk moments later. "Hello. How can I help you today?" He said with a questioned look on his face.

"I saw online this clinic offered adoptions, I'm looking to adopt a dog." She said.

"Well you came to the right place. We do have a couple of dogs not much to choose from because this is just a clinic but you're welcome to any of the five you choose." He said. "I'm finishing up with a patient. I'll send my assistant to come and help you." He said going back to the room he came from.

The door opened once more and a tall average build teenage boy came out. He was wearing dark jeans and a tee-shirt. He had a natural boyish smile and brown eyes. He had innocence to him. He seemed very likeable she thought. "Hi my name is Scott, you're here for a dog?" He said offering his hand to shake. "I'm Scarlett. Yes I am." She answered shaking his hand as he led her to a back room.

Scott allowed her to check out the cages of the five dogs the clinic had to offer. The only small dog was a Beagle. There was a Boxer, Border collie, Labrador and a German shepherd. They were so sad and alone. Scarlett wanted to take them all but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. "I wish I could take them all home." She said stopping in front of the German shepherd's cage looking back at Scott who shot back a sympathetic smile.

"I want him." She said looking at Scott. "Great choice he is a wonderful dog he just came in a few weeks ago. No one claimed him so I guess he's all yours." Scott said grabbing a black leash and opening the cage to present her the dog. "There's just a small adoption fee. Do you want to buy some supplies right now?" Scott asked her. "Okay, Sure I should since I'm here." She said following him back to the front.

The dog rested on the floor next to the desk where Scott sat filling out the paper work. The dog was very obedient Scarlett thought. She wondered if he was trained by previous owners and why no one came to claim the sweet and well-behaved dog. "Just fill out this form and I'll bring back some dog food, food dishes, flee and worm medicine. Just came back if you need anything else." Scott said leaving me to fill out the forms.


	3. Simple Mistake

I hope you all like this story. Happy reading

* * *

Scarlett stared at the form it was basic and simple. Name, address, dog's name, and adoption fee which was only two dollars. Just two dollars for a dog Scarlett thought. Scarlett started to fill in the form. On the name line she wrote Scarlett Jay Strigoi, Strigoi was her mother's last name. Filling in her address would be tricky because she didn't remember it. She also had no idea what to name the dog. The front door of the clinic flew open and she turned around.

A teenage boy looking the same age as her and Scott came bursting in the door. He had a surprise look on his face when he noticed she was there. He nodded his head in her direction and called out Scott's name out of breath. Must be his friend Scarlett thought getting back to her adoption form. Scott came out the back room with a large bag of dog food and the other items he named. He was much more calm than this friend. "Stiles what are you doing here I'm working." Scott told his friend putting the items down.

Scott walked pass his hyper friend back to Scarlett. "Did you finish?" He asked her. "Almost. I just, this might sound weird but I just moved here. Literally this morning I don't remember my address but I live next to this green house with a green door." She said. "That's Scott's house." His friend said. "Oh. I guess that makes us neighbors. "Here let me just fill that in for ya." His friend grabbed the clip board out of her hand. Scott gave him a look and Stiles gave him one back. Some unspoken signal Scarlett thought.

"Strigoi?" Stiles read pronouncing Scarlett's name wrong. "Strigoi" she said correcting him. He handed the form back with the addressed filled in. "Stiles is my name by the way." Scarlett filled out the last piece of information ignoring Stiles and gave the clip board back to Scott. She opened her bag and pulled out her wallet. "Um should three hundred cover everything?" She asked. "That's more than enough, you sure you don't want your change back?" Scott asked and Stiles made a noise. "No, think of it as a donation. Can you guys help me to my car?" she asked grabbing Rocky's leash. "Sure." Scott said. "That's your range rover out there?" Stiles asked. "Yes." She answered pulling out her keys as she opened the door. She unlocked the door and let Rocky in the back seat. She walked to the back of the car to open the truck.

"Everyone has a better car than me." Stiles said walking with Scott. Scott shot him a smirk. Scott and Stiles loaded up the items for Scarlett. Scarlett thanked the boys and got in her car. She rolled the windows for her and her dog. The boys waved good-bye to her as she drive away.

Once home with her new dog she had idea what to do with him. He was well-behaved and followed her everywhere as she unpacked and set up her room the way she wanted it. Scarlett wondered if that was normal. Then there was the food consumption. She didn't know how often to feed a dog. Was she supposed to feed it every time she ate or twice a day? How often was she to walk the dog? The last thing she wanted was for the dog to get sick because of her.


	4. Saving Rocky

Thank You for all the wonderful comments. I hope you all enjoy this. Happy reading.

* * *

Scarlett prepared dinner for herself and Rocky. He was moving slower than he was when she first bought him home. Scarlett checked on the food in the oven and on the stove it was almost ready. She attended to Rocky who was in pain lying in the kitchen floor. She grabbed her bag and checked the schedule of the animal clinic; they were long closed by now. "Shit, what am I going to do." She said tossing the papers back in her bag. Rocky begin to wine and Scarlett to tear.

Scott. The thought popped in her head. He would know what to do. Scarlett turned off the food while she ran over to Scott's house. She hopped he would be home since she didn't see a car in the drive way. She frantically knocked on the door. "Please be home please, please, please." She said over and over. What teenager stayed home on a weekend? She thought after no answer.

Scarlett walked back to her house and checked on Rocky. He was lying in the place she had left him. She only feed him once today. She poured out the water in the bowl and filled it with fresh water and put it close to him. Rocky just looked at the bowl with no effort to drink it. Scarlett began to cry. I killed my mom now my dog. This is my all fault. She thought as she heard a car pull up and hoped it was Scott.

She run back outside and saw a baby blue deep. "Stiles." She said. Scott and Stiles climbed out of the deep as Scarlett run up to them. "My dog - he's - something is wrong -." She said out of breath. "Where is he?" Scott asked. "In the house, in the kitchen." She said. They all run into the house, Scott first then Scarlett followed by Stiles. Scott examined the young shepherd. "Did he eat?" Scott asked. "Yes I filled up his bowl when I came home." I said. Scott looked around the kitchen, and then he walked towards the stair case like he was following a scent. Scarlett looked at Stiles whipping her eyes. He looked back at her with the same confused look.

Scarlett and Stiles followed Scott up the stairs to her room. Scott was still sniffing the room looking for something. "Did you paint today?" Scott finally asked. "No I just put up some wallpaper." Scarlett answered him. "Did you use glue?" He asked. "Shit. I must have forgotten to close the tin." She said. Sitting in the corner of Scarlett's room was an open container of wallpaper glue. "It has dog hair all over it." Scott said. Scarlett sat on her bed and began to cry. "Could he – could he die from it. "Not at all, he didn't digest that much." They all left the room back down to the kitchen. "He probably lay there like this a couple more hours but he'll be fine." Scott said petting Rocky.

"I should have paid more attention to him." Scarlett said sitting in the stool next to Stiles. "Don't be too hard on yourself." Scott said with a smile. "So what's cooking." Stiles said changing the conversation. Scarlett got up from her seat. "Chicken pam, I almost forgot. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Scarlett asked looking for plates in the polished cabinets. "Sure." Scott and Stiles said at the same time.


	5. Half Truths

I'm uploading this chapter now because I have research papers and finals coming up. This for when I don't have time to write. I hope you all enjoy this. Happy reading.

* * *

"You just moved in today. Correct?" Stiles asked Scarlett fidgeting with his phone. "Yeah. Why?" Scarlett answered back finding the dishware she needed. How much should I tell them? Dad didn't say anything about making friends just be normal. She thought as she turned the food back on. "How come everything is unpacked?" Stiles asked suspicious of Scarlett. Should I tell the truth or lie Scarlett thought as she looked for the cups. "My dad had plans to move for a year. He had everything set up before he – he died." Scarlett said looking up at Scott and Stiles.

Scott nudged Stiles in the arm making his phone fall out of his hands. "We're really sorry about your Dad." Scott said sounding sincere. "It's okay, you didn't know. I guess you guys should know my Mom is also deceased. I rather not talk about any of it." Scarlett said loading the food on to the plates. "No problem." Scott said. Scarlett turned around to finish preparing the food for her and her guest. Stiles picked up his phone and typed a text message to Scott that read she is too hot not to be a killer.

Scarlett placed three plates on the marble island and went to the refrigerator to get the drinks. "Um soda or juice guys?" She called out. "Soda is fine." Stiles said. Scott's phone buzzed and he read the message Stiles wrote him. Wide eyed Scott explained Scarlett. She looked like a normal teenage girl to him. She had raven, icy blue eyes and baby soft ivory skin. She was about the same height as Allison and weight and as beautiful. Nothing screamed killer or psycho to him. Scott shook his head at Stiles and began to eat his food.

The three of them ate in silence for a while. Nothing but the clock ticked on the wall and the occasional text message from the guys phones. Scarlett pulled her phone out her back pocket but there were no messages and there wouldn't be any for a long time. Not until her Uncle thought it was safe to contact her. He had to make sure the hunters couldn't find her. Tonight is going well. Scarlett thought as she cleared off her plate and put it in the dish washer. The boys finished at the same time. "That was really good. The only thing I can cook is water." Scott said handing Scarlett his dishes.

Scott's body tensed up and he turned his head to the left as if he was listening to something. "Scott you okay?" Scarlett asked concerned. "I just remember I have to bring my mom something at work." Scott said giving Stiles that same look he did at the Clinic. "You can take my car if you need it." Scarlett offered. Scott like at Scarlett then at Stiles. "I'm just going to take Stiles', I owe him gas anyway." Scott said holding his hand out for the keys. "But its half full, you really don't have to." Stiles told Scott pulling out his car keys. Scott sighed and took the keys and left.

Scarlett and Stiles cleaned up the kitchen. Scarlett couldn't help but notice how animated Stiles were; simple things he did made her smirk and smile. She had a soft spot for his amber eyes. She never had a boyfriend before. She never really had friends. She had been home schooled by her father. She didn't want to blow it. But she could deny what she was feeling for Stiles. But he was only human.


	6. Secrets Surface

I had to write another. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Scarlett said walking toward the living room. "No problem, thanks for cooking." Stiles replied. "You're welcome. Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something or I can drive you home? Stiles took his time to answer the question. "I'll just stay and wait, Scott should be back soon." Stiles answered checking his phone for a text. Scarlett sat on the cream couch and turned the television on. She began to flip through movie channels and noticed Stiles still standing. "Stiles you can sit I won't bite." Scarlett said patting the couch. "You say you won't you didn't say you didn't." Stiles replied under his breath taking a seat closest to the front door.

Scarlett tried hard to concentrate on the movie. She could feel how tense and nervous he was. She had no idea why. She was sure he had no idea about her. Every time Scarlett would move Stiles would become still. As if he was waiting for something to happen. It was starting to annoy Scarlett. She wasn't going to hurt him or anyone for that matter. She just wanted to be normal. Scarlett got up to check on Rocky and she saw Stiles flinch. "What is your problem?" Scarlett said having had enough.

Stiles stood up. "My problem is I find it hard to believe your story. I think you killed both your parents and your some type of beautiful psycho she killer come to kill people." He finished. "Ha." Scarlett laughed. "Oh my god you're going to kill me now aren't you?" Stiles asked. "No I'm not going to kill or hurt you or anyone else." Scarlett said checking on Rocky who was fast asleep. Scott pulled up Scarlett's drive way. Scott hocked the horn twice. "Your wolf's here." Scarlett said and winked at Stiles. She didn't want to it to be known that she knew but Stiles was getting on her nerves. "My wolf, Scott's not a wolf. What? Scott!" Stiles yelled stumbling out of her house.

Shit. I really messed up. Scarlett thought as she turned off the television, lights, and closed all the curtains in the living room. She set the house alarm and went upstairs to her room. Now he would probably research her and her name to find out how she knew Scott was a Werewolf. He wouldn't find much just about her father and how he was murdered in Texas and the killers were never found. Her last name on the other hand would give him more information about what she was. Something no one was to know. She could have led the hunters straight to her door.

Maybe he won't tell anyone. Scarlett thought as she got ready for a shower. His best friend is a Werewolf he kept that secret. Why wouldn't he keep mine? She thought as she undressed and entered the shower.


	7. All On The Table

How do you guys like the story so far? Well enjoy. Happy reading.

* * *

Scarlett was a woken up to a happy and cheerful Rocky. He licked her face and jumped all over her bed until she got up. "Okay I'm getting up. Are you hungry boy? You want some food? Come on let's get some food." She cooed at Rocky. She poured fresh food and water in his bowls and made herself a cup of coffee. "You want to go for a walk today boy?" Scarlett asked Rocky as she sipped her hot coffee. Rocky continued to eat and Scarlett went back upstairs to get ready to walk Rocky.

She plugged her phone in the charger and glanced at the screen no missed calls or messages. "Just be patient Scarlett." She told herself aloud. She walked into her neat closet and picked out a purple Adidas track suit, a sports bra and some sneakers. She undressed and went into the shower. Her stomach began to rumble. I'm not hungry. She thought over and over until her stomach stopped. Just as she was finishing up the door bell rung and she turned off the water and put on a white towel.

Scarlett answered the door. "Back so soon?" She said to a wide-eyed pair of boys. Stiles mouth was wide open and Scott had a smile on his face. "Uh um, Scott tell her the thing you was going to tell her when we was talking about it." Stiles said to Scott still in stock. Scott shook his head. "Can we come in?" He asked politely. "Sure, I'm busy so make it quick." Scarlett said moving aside to let them in. Scarlett didn't stop in the living room to talk with the boys. She led them back to her room where she continued to get ready.

"Can you guys make this quick, there are loads I have to do today?" Scarlett asked the boys coming back out the bathroom fully dressed. Stiles licked his bottom lip "Ask her Scott. Scott turned from the window and looked at Scarlett with her hair still wet. "Are you a werewolf?" Scarlett tilt her head back and closed her eyes before answering. "Yes, but that's not all." Stiles moved forward from her dresser he was leaning on. "What else is there?" He asked confused. "I am both werewolf and vampire."

"That's not possible, is that even possible? Scott is it possible?" Stiles was more excited than confused with the new information. "I don't know. Don't you watch movies about this stuff? You're the expert remember." "I know but look at her she's so tiny." Scarlett was very annoyed. "Don't mistake my size for weakness. Are we done here because I have things to do?" She said getting up from her bed.

"Wait, what kind of things? Like going out to kill and eat people things?" Scott asked. Scarlett looked at the boys who didn't seem threaten by her. She was stronger than any Alpha and smarter than any vampire. "You're not scared of me? I could kill the both of you and no one would know." Stiles cleared his throat "My dad is the sheriff he would know so…" Scarlett turned her glaze back to Scott. "No Scott I don't kill people and I haven't. I have some personal things I need to get done." Scarlett said.

* * *

Comments ?


	8. Explanations

I hope you guys enjoy. Happy reading.

* * *

Scarlett tossed the letters from her father in her bag. She had a lot to get done before she could finally relax in her new home. The boys followed her out the room. "You should tell her. What if she ends up dead because you didn't tell her?" Stiles and Scott talked about Scarlett like she wasn't in the room. "Tell me what?" she yelled but didn't mean too. It was the hunger inside her. "Ah uh Scott." Stiles tapped Scott's shoulder. "Your eyes, they are silver." Scott stated. Scarlett ran to the refrigerator to check them. "Shit." She screamed. "This happens when I don't feed for a long time."

Scarlett put her hair up in a high pony tail and washed her face with cold water from the kitchen sink. When she checked her eyes again they were the same silver from before. Scott and Stiles watched from the other side of the island no sure what to do or wanting to get to close. Scarlett ran upstairs in vampire speed to the room that would belong to her dad. She played a few simple notes on the baby piano and a door opened behind the small bookshelf. "We should leave before she comes back to kill us." Stiles told Scott. Scott tilted his head to listen. "Wait, she could help us. Or did you forget our pack of Alpha's problem." "I didn't forget I just pushed it back on our list of problems, not dying today just moved up a notch."

Scarlett returned as fast as she left. "Sorry about that." Scott and Stiles looked at each other and back at Scarlett. Her eyes were back to normal. "What was that?" Scott asked not afraid of her. "When I don't feed for long periods of time my eyes turn silver. It's been happening since I was a baby." Scarlett untied her hair and smiled at Stiles who just stared blankly at her. Scott sat down on the stool. "So you're both vampire and werewolf. How does that work? Where's your pack?

"Yes. It's difficult. I have stuff today. I can't answer all your questions now." Scarlett looked both Scott and Stiles in their eyes. "Look if you help us we'll help you." Scott offered getting up stiles followed closely behind. "Okay I'll tell you everything I know." Scarlett said putting Rocky's leash on his collar. Scarlett led the way out of her house. "Where are you going?" She questioned Stiles and Scott who were walking to Stiles' jeep. "We're taking my car." Scarlett pointed to her Range Rover. "Sweet can I drive?" "No you are too easy distracted." Stiles made a sad face and Scarlett tossed him the keys.

The four of them got into Scarlett's car and drive off. Stiles started to hum a song and Scott texted. Scarlett played with Rocky until she rolled the window down and he left her side to feel the cool breeze. "So where am I driving to?" Stiles asked. "The car dealer ship in..." Scarlett pulled out her letters to find the address. "Los Angeles." Stiles looked in the back seat at Scarlett. "Do you know how far that is from here? Why can't you go to the one on Grove road?" Scarlett moved up behind Stiles and began to speak. "It has to be that one. Look I have to follow all these steps or..." Scott put his phone away. "Or what?" The hunters could find me the ones from Texas.


	9. Mind Tricks and Stories

This chapter and the next chapters might be longer due to my time and classes. Happy Reading.

* * *

Scarlett answered sitting back in her seat. Stiles entered the address in the GPS. "Okay, please from the beginning tell us your story so we're all on the same page." Stiles said looking in the rear view mirror.

"My dad was full wolf from eighteen generations in Romania. He met my mother on a trip to England with my Uncle Ian. My mother was half vampire and half human. He fell in love with her but they couldn't be together because vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies." Scarlett checked her phone for a message but again she had nothing.

"So what happened?" Scott asked. "My dad left his pack, his family to be with her. They moved to Texas and lived peacefully until they tried to have a child. My mother got pregnant and on April 21 she gave birth to a monster. I killed her." Scarlett began to cry. She thought about how she lost both parents and never meeting her mother. "Being both vampire and werewolf I had this incredible thirst for blood as an infant and I drunk from my mother and she died."

"Not images I want to remember." Stiles said absent-minded interrupting Scarlett. "Stiles." Scott yelled. "I'm sorry I feel you I really do but how can you help us with our Alpha problem?" Stiles said. "Scott's not an Alpha?" This confused Scarlett because everything about Scott screamed Alpha. "No, I'm not. Derek Hale is." Scott told Scarlett. "So what is the "Alpha problem" you need help with?" Scarlett asked. Stiles cleared his throat and began to speak. "They showed up about two weeks ago. We're not sure what they want but we have to keep the town safe. That means we have to team up with Derek Hale the only Alpha."

"He's not the only Alpha. I'm an Alpha." Scarlett said. Scott turned his head toward Scarlett to make eye contact to show trust. "Great. You can help us get rid of these guys." Scott said. "So what else can you do since you know you're both?" Stiles asked. "Like what's fact and what's fake." Scarlett said. "Yeah just to be sure." Stiles said. "Okay well let's see. I have fangs, four on the top and four at the bottom. Stiles looked in the rear view mirror to get a look at them. "There retractable Stiles." Scarlett said sensing he was looking for them. "I have a reflection and a shadow. Obviously sunlight doesn't nothing to me, holy symbols also non effective. I can fly and I have mind control, that's all for my vampire side" Scarlett said. "I have the same werewolf strengths as Scott just stronger."

"So what kind of car are you going to get, a hybrid? Stiles asked smiling. Stiles joked to lighten the mood from all the talk about death. He still wanted to know how her father died since she blamed herself. "You know I was thinking more of something like a jeep. I love how yours." Scarlett said snapping back.

They drove up to the Mercedes-Benz dealer ship. Stiles parked the car and they all exited the Range Rover. "So you're getting a Benz? Stiles asked not shocked after he seen what her house looked like. "I didn't know what the car would be until we got here." Scarlett said. "Hey boy you want to go for a run, come on boy." Scott said to Rocky running with him.

"Come with me. I want to show you this." Scarlett said to Stiles as he debating on following Scott. Scarlett and Stiles walked up to a man wearing a white button down shirt with a name tag that read Ben. "How can I help you guys today? Wait. Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Oh Ben where not related." Scarlett told Ben. Scarlett looked directly into Ben's eyes. "I'm here to trade in this Range Rover for a new… G-Class SUV. You are going to get me the keys and let me leave with the car with no problem." Scarlett wasn't kidding about getting a jeep like Stiles. Of course her jeep had to be a Mercedes. "Wait right here while I get you the keys to your new jeep." Ben said.

No more than five minutes past and Ben drive up to where Stiles and Scarlett waited. Ben exited the new all black jeep and gave Scarlett the keys and took her old ones. Scarlett shooed Ben away and checked out the new jeep with Stiles. "So what do you think pretty cool right?" Scarlett asked getting in the jeep. "Yeah, in an evil mind forceful way." Stiles said unimpressed getting in the passenger seat. "I didn't hurt him, he doesn't feel anything. I just told him what to do. I'm just doing what I was told to survive." Scarlett shot back.

"Hey what I miss?" Scott said letting Rocky in the back seat before he got in. "Stiles thinks I'm evil." Scarlett said pulling out of the dealer ship. "You didn't have to mind thing him, you could have just paid for the jeep." Stiles said pleading his case. "Where's the fun in that?" Scarlett said sarcastically. "Well did the mind thing physically hurt that guy?" Scott said. "Nope Scarlett said popping the p. "Stiles it didn't hurt." Scott stated. "I know but free will and all that." Stiles said.

Scarlett was becoming more vexed by the lack of understanding between her and Stiles. Scarlett looked at Stiles and smiled. "I won't do it again unless need I to." Scarlett promised Stiles. "That sounds good." Stiles said with a more understanding tone.

The car ride was silent for most of the drive back. Neither Stiles nor Scott said a word to each other or Scarlett. Rocky was far off asleep with his head on Scott's lap. Half way back to Beacon Hills Stiles remember he wanted to ask Scarlett about her dad's death. "Scarlett?" Stiles said. "Yeah?" Scarlett asked. "How did your father die?" Stiles asked cautiously. "We were attack by a group of hunters. We got out and we were almost to the highway when they tailed us. The car flipped and my dad was pinned. The hunters used wolf's bane and mountain ash. The wolf's bane did nothing to me but the mountain ash made me weak. He made me leave him there. He couldn't move and I couldn't save him." Scarlett started to tear. "So I run and they killed him and I became an Alpha." Scarlett finished.

"We're really sorry about your dad." Scott said being sympathetic. "Thanks, I still have an Uncle when he decides to show up." Scarlett joked. "One more question. Why do they want to kill you in the first place?" Stiles asked intrigued.


	10. Up to Speed

I know I'm late and it's short but I have Finals guys. There will be maybe 5 more chapters maybe more. I am working on summing it all up. Happy reading.

* * *

"They know I'm both Vampire and Werewolf. They don't want me to live because I am stronger and smarter. I can't be killed or hurt." Scarlett said. Stiles nodded and said "Something like an ultimate alpha." Scarlett laughed. "I guess you can say that."

Scarlett continued to drive back home. She smile every once in a while at any stop light with thoughts of what was ahead. Scarlett loved a challenge. She was very competitive. When her father started to train her she had to beg him to not go easy on her just because she was a girl and his daughter. Looking back on it training was the best bonding time she had with her father.

Scarlett left the memories in her and head and focused on the road. "We're almost there couple more miles." Scarlett said to the boys but she didn't take her eyes of the road. "So tell me some more about this Derek guy." Scarlett asked looking into her rearview mirror.

Scott began to tell Scarlett about Derek Hale and what happened to his family and how Kate Argent was involved. Scott also told her and Allison Argent and her hunter family. Scarlett thought to herself about the hunters she ever came across but never any Argent. Stiles put in his two cents in the conversation about Peter Hale and what he did to a girl name Lydia Martin. As Stiles talked about her Scarlett began to grip on the steering wheel violently. It was her territorial instinct coming she thought she would have first dips.

"Well did she die?" Scarlett interrupted Stiles' story to get to the point. "No, no she is fine." Stiles answered. "Of course she is." Scarlett said and Scott laughed sensing everything.

"Oh and Jackson was a Kanima then he changed in to a werewolf. We're still not sure about how all that works." Scott added. "Kanima's are nasty things. Good thing you didn't have to kill your friend." Scarlett assumed. "He wasn't our friend… more like a pain in the ass." Stiles declared.

"Okay. So where is he now?" Scarlett asked. "We don't know." Scott said. "He just booked his wolf ass right out of here." Stiles said. "We could have used the extra hands plus I would have loved to meet him Kanima turn werewolf is not a normal or known thing." Scarlett stated. "It wasn't that big of a deal." Stiles said under his breath undoing his seat beat.

Scarlett pulled up in her drive way and parked her jeep. Scott helped Rocky out and Stiles pet his head before Scott handed the leash to Scarlett. "Thanks for coming with me today." Scarlett said. "No problem." Scott said. "Yeah thanks for not eating us." Stiles joked around. "Eat you. Scott wouldn't taste very good being a werewolf, I prefer humans only. Scarlett said flashing her fangs. "Holy god let's go." Stiles said a little scared. "She's not going to bite." Scott said as he laughed at Stiles. They walked to his house.


	11. Plans

Words can't even explain how sorry I am for not updating in a while. I was on holiday and then my internet service was out for 2 weeks. So happy reading.

* * *

The trip to trade in Scarlett's car didn't take that long. It was late evening when she went into her house with Rocky. She looked around her empty house and felt lonely again. She had Rocky but she wanted her father back more than anything. Scarlett rubbed her arms and walked to the kitchen to make Rocky's dinner. Scarlett left rocky in the kitchen to finish his meal as she went up stairs to the room that would have been the master bedroom. She went in to the panic room to get some supplies for the four alphas that were causing problems. She hoped she wouldn't have to kill any of them but if it came to that she would be more than ready.

Going into this fight she would have the advantage of being unknown and being a hybrid. Could she count on Derek Hale and his pack to work with Scott, Stiles and her? From what the boys told her she didn't know how much she could trust this alpha.

Scarlett drunk from a blood bag as she called Scott the phone rang twice before he answered. "Hello." He said. "Hey. I was just wanted to know all that you know about the four alphas in town. I want to work out a strategy before we meet with Derek." Scarlett said. "Well we know there are three dudes and one female." Scott said.

"Tell her there murders." Stiles shouted to Scott as she was on speaker phone. "Do you know if the female is with any of them? We might be able to use her to draw them out." Scarlett said as she finished her blood bag. "We can't tell." Scott answered unsure. "Tell her what Derek said." Stiles shouted with a mouth full of food in his mouth. "What did Derek say?" Scarlett asked. "He thinks the female isn't with any of them. He can't sense it." Scott said.

Scarlett tried to think of all the reasons why a pack of alphas would want to travel together and come to Beacon Hills it didn't make sense. "What if they're just trying to build their pack? Like find new recruits." Scarlett assumed. "If they wanted that why didn't they just ask instead of killing random people? Scott asked confused. "Maybe they want to test you and Derek. Derek is the alpha but you're not in his pack. You're not an omega so that probably confuses them; they don't know how to approach." Scarlett finished.

"It makes sense to meet with Derek and go over this with him see what he thinks about it and make a plan." Scott said. "Sure no problem but you might want to warn your friends on what's coming. If they haven't approached you it means they have watched you." Scarlett said. "So tomorrow meet with Allison and Lydia then plan a battle with Derek great way to spend my summer." Scott said. "See you then, get some sleep and keep an eye on Stiles." "On Stiles, why keep an eye on stiles?" Stiles asked fearful. "I just have a feeling nothing major. Just stay together until we meet tomorrow." Scarlett said.

Scarlett grabbed three more blood bag and a snack before going to her room. What a long day she thought drinking the blood. She laid in her bed going over the possible outcomes of tomorrow. She didn't want anyone to get hurt especially Scott and Stiles. She had to be perfect.


	12. Meet and Greet

Happy Reading

* * *

Scarlett waited by her car for Scott and Stiles. Scarlett didn't get much sleep last night. The werewolf side of her needed to sleep, she had stayed awake the while night listening to the night. She was waiting for some type of attack but there was none. Never the less she enjoyed listening to the boy's conversation. She thought Scott and Stiles were humorous. The thought of their friendship made her smile at the ground. Then she started to frown because she didn't think she could ever have a friendship like that. If Scott and Stiles could be best friend's maybe she had nothing to worry about.

"Hey you're here early." Scott said as he walked towards Scarlett with Stiles following. Scarlett met the boy's half way between both cars. "So where to first Derek or the girls?" She asked them. Stiles walked around from behind Scott and spoke. "We she meet the girls first that way they can hide or whatever. So you know they don't die if these alphas want to kill the people closest to us." Scott looked at his Stiles then back at me. It was his call so I waited for an answer. "Stiles is right we should tell Allison and Lydia." Scott said. "Okay fine with me. But if they wanted to kill the ones closet to you they would have started with your parents. There has to be something else going on here." Scarlett said as she got in her car. "Call them and have them met else somewhere." She ordered and Scott and Stiles pulled out their phones and called them.

She waited for Stiles to pull off so should could follow. The whole drive she tried to think why a pack of alphas would want to come to this town. Why do they travel together? Who is the leader? She just wanted to kill them and get it over with but she had to do it Scott's way. He was in a way the alpha of this town and she had to respect that. Maybe it was just the coming of the full moon making her fidgety. She could feel it before other werewolves because she was both werewolf and vampire but also because of her pure blood from both blood lines.

Stiles' jeep stopped in front of small coffee shop. Get somewhere public. Scarlett thought as she parked. "Stiles!" She yelled as she got out of her car. "You do know we're in public, what if your friends make a scene?" She asked. "They know a lot about the werewolves stuff already. They will not make a scene. "They better not. We don't need the attention." She finished as she sat at the square table. The boy's followed her and sat down.

A car pulled up and two girls got out. They didn't look too happy to be here. They were both average height and average weight. Nothing stood out. As they got closer to the table Scarlett recognized the one with the dark hair smell. She had once come across a hunter who smelled the same must have been a relative Scarlett thought. The other light-haired one didn't smell like anything she had ever smelled. Scarlett didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Allison spoke first. "Scott why are we here?" She asked. "Please just sit and let us explain." Scott said. "Who is she?" Lydia asked confused. "She … is a friend of mine and Scott she is here to help us. She is like Scott kind of." Stiles said not knowing if he should say more but Scarlett gave him a small smile to let him know he done enough.


	13. Heart Attack

Happy reading. There will be two more chapters to this story.

* * *

"Stiles that still doesn't explain why we're here." Allison said. "The four alphas that we can't find. She can find them and we can see what they want." Scott said. "If my dad or you couldn't find them what makes you think she can?" Allison asked doubtful. "She isn't exactly like me she is … special like a secret weapon." Scott said. "Shh. Stop talking. Someone is watching us." Scarlett said alert. "What were?" Stiles said. "Don't move." Scarlett said. Just like that Scarlett was gone only leaving the whispers of the wind.

"I'm leaving. Let's go Allison." Lydia said standing up waiting for Allison to follow. "You can't go." Stiles said standing up pleading with Lydia. "Stiles is right if Scarlett said to stay here she must know something we don't." Scott added in. Allison just looked at each face and let out a breath of air. "Let's just wait for her to come back Lydia." She finally said.

With another whisper of air Scarlett was back with a bloody heart in her right hand. Lydia and Allison was beyond shocked. Scott and Stiles sat confused. Scarlett walked closer to the group. "Holy god is that a real heart?" Stiles asked. "Yes. It's from the werewolf who was watching us." She answered. "So you just ripped out his heart without thinking about how that will affect the rest of us?" Stiles asked. "He wanted me and Scott to join him and his pack. If we didn't you were to be the first one to go. You should be thanking me for your life now human." Scarlett said still holding the bloody heart. "Oh so now I'm just a _human_." Stiles said.

"What else did he want?" Scott asked. Scarlett tossed the heart on the table. "He was the leader of the pack. That's all I know." Scarlett said cleaning the blood off her hands. "But what I could smell is there are three more of them one female and two male. The female was his mate so now to add-on to everything else she is going to be after me once he doesn't return." Scarlett said. A waitress walked over to their table and her eyes widened as she saw the bloody heart. "You will clean up this mess and tell no one we were here. Do you understand?" Scarlett asked the girl and she shook her hand in agreement.

Lydia and Allison looked at Scarlett in shock not knowing exactly what was happening. "We have to meet with Derek now." Scarlett said. "What about Allison and Lydia?" Scott asked. "There's no time once the rest of his pack finds out he's dead the town will be massacred." Scarlett said walking to her car.

Scott called Derek and he agreed to meet at his house in fifth teen minutes. Scott and Stiles lead the way to Derek's house. Scarlett was the last to pull off to make sure they wasn't being followed. The entire ride to Derek's Scarlett only thought of the alpha Grayson she killed. It was true he wanted Scott and her to join him. It wasn't true he wanted to kill Lydia, Allison, and Stiles. He just threatened Stiles' life because he sensed there was something going on between Stiles and Scarlett. She just lost control when Grayson said he would tear Stiles limb from limb if she and Scott didn't join the alpha pack.


	14. Wolf Trap

Happy reading !

* * *

It was late afternoon now but the fog was not only clouding the town but Scarlett's head. All Scarlett could think about was Rocky being home alone. She had to focus; she had no time to zone out. She just killed an alpha that had a mate. There was no doubt in her mind his mate would want revenge. The only person who fit that mate role was Stiles. She didn't want anything to happen to him. He had started to grow on her and she enjoyed his company even if he was a little scared of her. They finally reached Derek's house. Scarlett couldn't understand why someone would want to live where so much tragedy occurred.

Scarlett was the first one out of her car. Scott and Stiles were out next. Allison and Lydia sat in Allison's car with the engine on. "Something isn't right. I can smell it in the air." Scarlett said walking over to Scott and Stiles. "Smell the air? Scott what do you smell?" Stiles asked. "Um nothing, I don't smell anything. Is that a bad thing? Should I smell something?" Scott asked confused. "My nose is stronger than yours; maybe it's just Derek and Isaac." She answered."

"Scott what was you thinking? I was this close to making a deal with them and your friend here goes and kills one of them." Derek yelled coming out of the foggy mist. "It wasn't Scott's fault he wasn't there." Scarlett answered. "I should kill you now for the mess you caused." Derek said. "I don't take kindly to threats mutt." Scarlett teased showing off her fangs and 'alpha eyes'. "You didn't tell me was an alpha." Derek said looking at Scott. "It was a need to know only thing." Scott said. "What does it matter if she is?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at the ground then back at Scott. "Because this is a trap." Stiles whispered just enough for everyone to hear. Scarlett was in defense mode. If it came down to a fight it would be three against two. Scarlett could handle them but Scott would never let her fight alone. Scarlett couldn't let that happen. The alpha's that were in the fog would be stronger than Scott. "You kept your part of the deal Derek. So I'll tell you where your pets are, they are about 3 yards east from here." A creepy female voice said coming out of the foggy mist. "She is the one who killed your mate Alex." Derek said walking away with Isaac.

Scarlett looked at Scott who had the saddest disappointed look on his face. Stiles' face was filled with terror. "So you're the wolf who killed my love." Alex asked walking closer to them with two wolves flanking her. "It was a big misunderstanding. I'm sure we can talk about it like women without these men." Scarlett said. "We are going to talk about it alright because you're coming with me. Refuse and I'll kill him." Alex said pointing to Stiles. "Why me?" Stiles asked. Just great. Scarlett thought. Alex would not go back on her word. Scarlett would have to go with them. They would torture her no doubt before they tried to kill her which they couldn't do but they didn't know that. Scarlett had to use that to her advantage. They didn't hear she was an alpha and no torture could do much damage.

"Okay. Give me a moment." Scarlett said. Alex didn't say anything so Scarlett turned to Scott and Stiles and took out her phone and typed inhumanly fast. After she was done she handed her phone and car keys to Scott and kissed Stiles deeply on the lips as if she wasn't coming back but she knew she was coming back.

* * *

Hey you guys get to have some input on the next chapter. Answer this question in the comments: What color should Scarlett's "Alpha's eyes" be; Red, Green, Blue, or Yellow?


	15. Showdown

Happy Reading!

Scott and Stiles watched as the Scarlett and the others walked away into the fog. Scott tried his best to keep Scarlett's scent but he couldn't because she was too far.

Stiles turned to Scott who was still looking into the fog. "Holy god I was not getting that vibe from her. More like I want to taste your blood vibe more than I want to kiss you vibe. What if she doesn't come back how is this thing we have now going to work?" Stiles said to Scott who was clearly focusing on the phone. "Stiles focus. Look what she wrote." Scott pointed to the phone. "She knows where Alex is taking her." Scott added. "Where?" Stiles asked. "An old abandon warehouse outside of town, they have stayed there since Erica and Boyd went missing." Scott said.

"What about Allison and Lydia? We can't leave them here and he can't take them with us." Stiles declared looking back at the car where Allison and Lydia both sat. "Scarlett has a plan for that too, she wants them to go to her house and lock themselves in the panic room just in case." Scott said reading the rest of the message Scarlett wrote. "Stiles there's one more thing. She doesn't want you to come." Scott said looking at the ground. "I'm coming this is a rescue mission." Stiles stated. "It will be for your own safety Stiles." Scott said putting Scarlett's phone in his jacket pocket. "I get it Scott, I know I'm not supernatural but this is my chance to get the girl. I'm not Robin today Scott." Stiles finished and Scott smiled at him.

Scott walked over to Allison's car and told the girls what to do. Allison wanted to help and rescue Scarlett but Scott refused to let her. Lydia didn't seem to care much about Scarlett. She just wanted to get out of the car. Scott gave Allison Scarlett house keys and watched as they drove away.

"You ready for this Batman?" Scott asked Stiles. "As ready as I'm going to be." Stiles said.

*Somewhere outside of Beacon Hills*

"What are you doing Stiles?" Scott asked confused. "What I'm being Batman." Stiles answered. Scott shook his head and continued to walk along the building being careful not to be seen through the windows. Scott and Stiles reached the door, opening slightly. Scott didn't see anyone and gave Stiles the cue to follow him. Stiles and Scott both jumped when the herd screams coming from a room to their left. "Do you think that was too easy?" Stiles asked Scott. "Oh man don't say that." Scott said. "I mean, who keeps the door unlocked." Stiles questioned.

"Why won't you die already?" Alex asked annoyed. Scarlett was tied up to a wooden chair with one Alpha on either side of her and Alex in the standing in the front of her. "This is dipped in wolf's bane you should be dead by now." Alex said stabbing Scarlett in the stomach. "Maybe you're not doing it right." Scarlett said laughing.

"Okay here's the plan, I'm going to make some noise to distract those two. Once they go looking for it you get Scarlett free." Scott said. "Okay."

Scott ran off in the opposite direction. Stiles stayed by the door waiting for the noise and the other two Alphas to leave. Scott made tons of noise before Alex instructed the others to check it out. The door opened and the two Alphas went straight for the direction Scott went off. Stiles crept into the room before the door close. Scarlett was facing Stiles while Alex's back was to Stiles. How was he going to untie her? There was hardly anything to hide behind.

Once Scarlett got the scent of Stiles in her nose her red Alpha eyes didn't look away from Alex. If Alex were to make a move she would end her. A mix of screams and yells came from outside the room. Alex turned to the door to see what was happening outside the room. Stiles took that time to tie one of Scarlett's arms. Scarlett tied her other arms and legs with speed.

Scarlett got up and motioned for Stiles to stay behind her. "Thanks." Scarlett mouthed. Alex turned around stocked to see Scarlett untied and Stiles the one who helped her. "You shouldn't have come here human." Alex said angrily. Scarlett was at Alex's front in seconds pulling her heart out of her chest. "No, you shouldn't have come here." Scarlett said tossing the heart aside.

"What the, her heart, it's just, okay. I'm going to be sick." Stiles said. "Come on we have to save Scott." Scarlett said grabbing Stiles. Scott was taking a beating from the two Alphas. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Scarlett teased. "With pleasure." They said in sync. Once Scott was in the clear Scarlett fought both Alphas. The shorter one with brown hair was easily defeated as Scarlett cut his throat with her claws. Scarlett toyed with the last one before ripping out his spinal cord.

"Okay that was gross. Does it always have to be so messy?" Stiles asked looking like he was going to pass out. "No but it is fun." Scarlett answered helping Scott up. "Are you hurt?" She asked. "No, I'm fine." He answered. "Let's get out of here."

Scott, Stiles, and Scarlett walked back to Stiles' car. They were tired and dirty but it was worth it. They killed the Alphas and saved the town. "Stiles." Scarlett called him over to the back of his jeep. "Thanks for coming for me." Scarlett said. "After that kiss how could I not. I had to see what that means, you know because you're a hybrid and I'm human does that mean-." Stiles was cut off my Scarlett pulling him in for a kiss.

"So does that mean we are together?" Stiles asked. "You are mine." Scarlett said flashing her fangs and showing her Alpha eyes. "You know that would normally creep me out but somehow I'm okay with that."


End file.
